The Dance of the Dead
by Mr.CakeandRice
Summary: A man who had a very sad life is killed in the military. When he is found in the Everfree forest by Princess Luna, Celestia will not have this. (I'm not very good with summaries) LunaxOC (Rated M for sex!)
1. Chapter 1

The Dance of the Dead

(I don't own MLP or it's characters)

Date: 2037  
Area: Moscow, Russia

As the enemy continued to fire round after round into our cover, we tried to come up with a plan. A mortar killed two people to my left. "Alright, we have 20 plus foot soldiers advancing." I started. "We make a run for it. On my go."  
The eminent danger approaching almost drowned out my voice.  
"Three...Two...One." As we started to run, we heard a noise we all dreaded. The noise of a helicopter. We all looked over the Moscow skyscrapers to see a helicopter's guns spinning up. The new guy stopped running to look to see what was happening, and immediately got obliterated by multiple shots from the heli. I felt a sharp pain in my upper back and fell to the ground. I looked around to see what was happening. I saw the militia advancing and my squad got to more cover. A Boot stepped onto my chest and I saw a knife plunge for my eye. I tried to move my arm but it just wouldn't respond. The knife tip finally reached my eye, but I did not feel any pain. Infact I didn't feel anything. I saw black nothing-ness around me. Suddenly I was falling.

* * *

My hooves flailed in front of me. Wait hooves? Suddenly two wings shot out from my back and I started to glide down to a pond.  
I looked myself over when I finally reached the pond. I realized I was a light blue alicorn with an orange mane with dark red highlights.  
I was a pony from 'My Little Pony'.  
I didn't watch the show but my daughter did. When I thought about my daughter, I broke down in tears.  
I heard a voice behind me "Why does thou cry?' I turned around, a few stray tears falling off my muzzle, to see Princess Luna. I bowed out of reflex from my military training."You may rise... As I asked; why does thou cry"She asked him again "I might never see my child again." A few more tears dropped. "I don't want to lose another loved one." She got a puzzled look on her face. "We are confused." She said using the royal 'we'. "What do you mean 'another?" She asked. "My wife was killed by very bad peop...ponys." Her puzzled look was replaced by a look of sadness. "I to know what it is like to lose a loved one." She walked over to me and hugged me. I was surprised at first but I soon embraces it. I buried my face in her shoulder and just let more tears come out. "Would you come back to Canterlot with me?" She asked me. I sniffed "Sure..." I closed my eyes getting ready to teleport. Suddenly, the warm air of the castle came over me. "My sleep is a bit... messed up." She told me. "I was just taking that walk so that I would get tired." I nodded, I was a night owl myself. "I like to sleep during the day to." I her "Princess Luna." I quickly added. She walked off to her bed room. I followed her not knowing what else to do. When we got to her room, there was a new pony waiting there. "Oh hello sister." Luna said to her sister. "I want you to meet a new frind of mine." She wispered something to Celestia. They both started to giggle. I yawned causing my wings to flex. Celestia gasped. "Luna get away from him!" She said "What?" Me and Luna asked at the same time. "**GUARDS!**" She yelled. The clinking of armor was heard not to far away.  
Luna started to panic. "Where to go, Where to go!?" She asked to nopony in particular. "The library!" Suddenly we were teleported to a literal tree house. "Quick, get inside!" We ran into the home and immediately ran into the basement. Someone teleported right as we shut the door. We hid under the stairs. A white hoof stepped in front of us.

she started to shake. I got her into a hug, because, well I'm scared to. I could feel myself starting to shake. I saw a white hoof descending the steps. I tucked my head over her head so I could try to calm us down. Celestia finally reached the bottom of the steps, and started to walk in our direction. She stood over us for a minute, and said "If you love him so much, stay here in Ponyville with him. See if you love him after a year." She walked out of the room leaving us alone. "Luna, what does she mean 'love'?" I asked her. "Well... while you were in the dungeon, I was arguing on what to do with you." She began to explain. "I snapped and told her that I love you." She blushed, and her ears folded behind her head. "I think I love you too..." I looked around the basement to hide my blush. "I never learned your name." 'Shit.' I thought. 'gotta think fast.' "Soulful Sky." I told her. "I like it." "Thank you, so if you loOoOove me princess, do you want to get some lunch on... What day is it?" I asked. She got a annoyed look."I'm not sure either." She said "Well, I have to get ready for bed after our... Adventure." She walked out. I walked up the steps to see Twilight and the lizard thing. "Oh hello, My names Twilight Spakl" She stopped her sentence, sticking out her tongue. The lizard got up and walked over to me. "Sorry about Twilight, shes had to repeat that sentence alot today." He said. "She was saying; 'My names Twilight Sparkle the local librarian and student of Princess Celestia.' My name is Spike. I am a baby dragon, and Twilight's number one assistant." He narrowed his eyes. "And don't you dare touch Rarity." "Don't worry buddy, I think I scored a date with Luna." "What." They said at the same time, staring at me. "So... Um." I muttered shuffling around "Hey Twilight, do you know where I could get a job?" I asked. "Yeah... you could work at the apple farm or help around the library."She told me. "I'll think about it." I yawned causing my wings to flex. "Um..." Twilight sputtered as she stared to speak. "So... What's your name?" Twilight asked, changing subjects. "Soulful Sky." She nodded. "Where are you going on your date?" Spike asked. "I was hoping you could help me there." Just then Luna appeared at the beginning of the hallway. "Twilight, where will we sleep." gesturing to me. "Well, I only have one guest room, could you guys share?" "Well love, do you want to get to bed, I'll be there soon."  
"Sure. Also it seems you broke me out of the royal terms." I just nodded in response. "Twilight would you mind to show me where the extra room is?" "Sure princess." The two walked off. "So Spike, You were saying." "Yea, I think you should take her to Sugar Cube Corner." It suddenly seemed like he remembered something, but it was gone in a second. "Well I'm going to bed." I told him. "Good night." He called "Oh Spike, wheres the shower!" "Second door on the left." "Thanks!"  
-One shower later-  
Felling fresh I walked to the bedroom that Luna was in.  
God damn Luna was cute when she was sleeping. I crawled in bed and looked around just to be sure there was not any royal guards around.  
I thought what has happened today, before I finally fell asleep.

START NOTES  
So what do you think?  
I promise that chapters will be longer.  
Please R&R  
(Rate and Review)


	2. The Date

I woke up to Luna jabbing at my stomach. "Soulful, wake up!"  
I gently hit her with a pillow. "Soulful!" I slowly got up.  
"OK, I'm up!" I went to to the bathroom and got the shower running. I found a pair of goggles in the drawer, but not the shampoo I was looking for.  
I was halfway through the shower when I was suddenly teleported out of the library.  
I was in front of Luna, Who was giggling at the dripping pony in front of her. "Could you teleport my goggles and a towel to me?" She nodded.  
When I was done we walked to the bank. We were about to walk in the building when two royal guards opened the door. Celestia walked out and looked at us. A small smirk appeared on her face. "Luna, whats up with your sister?" She just shrugged. We continued to walk into the bank after the surprise. Every pony bowed when we walked in to the room. "My little ponys, please don't bow to me while I'm here for the next year." Everypony nodded there head, turning way from us. We found a short line, and waited. Pretty soon we were in front. "I would like to withdraw some bits from the royal family's account." Luna told the bank teller. "I'm so sorry Princess Luna, but Princess Celestia told the bank to not give you any bits." I looked at Luna. "Hey honey, I'm going to look around Ponyville if you need me. I walked out the bank to the main road.  
I was about to start looking for a job when I remembered what Twilight said. I didn't want to work on a farm, and I wasn't a fan of libraries either. I started to walk to Sugar Cube Corner hoping they would need a decent baker. I walked in the bakery, and was immediately knocked down by a pink blur! "OhmygoshIneverseenyouinPonyvillebeforedoyoulikeca keilikecakewhatflavorcakedoyoulike?!" I realized this was the famous Pinkie Pie. "I like chocolate cake, BUT!" I exclaimed. "I came here looking for a job." I told the pink party pony. "You can wok here!" She hopped off." I nodded my head. "I would like that." A apron suddenly was thrown in my direction. "You came at a good time!" She was saying. "The lunch rush is about to start!" I paled. "Come on, get cooking!" I ran in there to 'get cooking!'  
-

I took of my apron after the rush of ponys, I heard Pinky say; "Oooh he's good." I found Luna in the library, talking to Twilight. I walked in half yelling half saying; "Guess who got a job at Sugar Cube Corner!?" Luna jumped up and hugged me. "So what happened at the bank after I left?" I asked Luna. "Nothing much, a nice elderly pony gave me a few bits to start a new bank account." I looked out the window to see what time it was. About an hour to sundown. I walked outside and walked to Rarity's. When I got there, I was greeted by a high class voice. "Welcome to Rarity's Boutique, How may I help you?" I slid off my goggles and looked around the building. "I need a simple blanket." I said with a smile. "OK, that will be 10 bits, sir!" I got a nervous look. "I'm so sorry but could I pay you later?" I started to shuffle nervously. "Sir, I need you to pay today." She said. "I'm so sorry, but I started work today at Sugar Cube Corner, I'm broke." Her gaze softened. "OK, but you will pay me right?" I nodded. I packed the blanket on my back and went to a street vendor. I picked up a few apples with a few bits I found on the ground. I took the things up to the top of a hill west of Ponyville. I set everything up to where we could watch the sunset together. I went to the library to grab Luna. I walked in to see Twilight and Luna still talking. "Luna, would you come here with me?" She nodded her head. I took her to the spot I set up. A butterfly was flying around it to add to the affect. The sun was just setting. "Soulful, I love it!" She exclaimed. We went and sat down. Luna and I were munching on the apples I bought. I pointed to the sunset. "It's gorgeous." I started. "But not a gorgeous as you." She looked like her heart melted. She started to lean in. Her lips puckered. I leaned in to. Our lips met and our tongues gently battled or dominance. It just so happens some ponies started to light fireworks. We pulled apart, a small strand of saliva connecting our lips. I thrown my front leg over her because the fall air got chilly. We watched the sun finish setting. She fell asleep sometime when I wasn't paying attention. I carried her back to the library. I took her to her room and gently put her to bed. I went back down stairs to talk to Twilight. I trotted into the room they were in with a big smile. "Hey Soulful, what happened with Luna?" Spike asked me from his spot on a ladder. "Nothing much, I just took her on our first date." Spike nodded his head while putting another book on the shelf. "Oh, Twilight, I got a job at Sugar Cube Corner!" Twilight got a smile that would compete with Pinky's. "That's great!" She said. I slid off my goggles, to reveal my brown eyes. "You know Soulful, you do have very pretty eyes." This caused me to blush. "Silly Twi, I already have a mare-friend." I told her. "Really who?" She asked me. She must have forgot I told her. A smile spread across my face. "Take a guess!" Spike started to laugh. "C'mon Twi, I told you this!" She got annoyed. "Rainbow Dash!" I shook my head. "Rarity!" Again, I shook my head. She continued to name her friends. "I give up..." She said defeated. "Princess Luna!" I told her. "Yea Twi, he told you yesterday!" Spike told her. A sudden knock on the door cause us to jump. I opened the door to a griphon. He knocked me out of the way using a thick wooden bat. The newcomer ran up stairs. I ran after him. I heard a scream halfway up the stairs. I ran up the rest of the stairs and into Luna's room. I saw a knife in Luna's shoulder. I saw the griphon running for a door. I tackled him, causing knocking him out. I thrown him down the steps, onto the living room floor. I carried Luna outside heading to the hospital while Spike and Twilight tied the griphon to a chair. I stormed into the hospital causing the nurses eyes to snap to me. "Help!" I yelled "Shes been stabbed!" The nurses took her from my grip and into a room. I waited outside until they said I could go in. Luna turned her head around to face me. "Thank you Soulful." She gently said.  
"Shh, you need to sleep." I gave her a kiss on the lips. She fell asleep soon though. I decided I would sleep in a chair to the left of her bed. I asked a passing nurse where a blanket would be. She got one to me almost immediately. I sat down and fell asleep soon after.

A/N  
Uh oh. The griphons are against Princess Luna. (Maybe about her past!)  
As always,  
R&R

Love, Soulful Sky.


	3. The Griphon

I couldn't get any rest between the beeping of Luna's heartbeat monitor, and the thoughts pondering in my head.  
I started to step out into the hallway, but I was stopped by a snow white alicorn. His face shown scars of many wars. "Oh, is this Princess Luna's room?" The alicorn asked. "Yea, but may I ask who's asking?" I questioned. "My name is Archangel." I stepped to the side to let him in. I had a feeling that I would see him again. I walked out of the waiting room. After I got some fresh air, I walked back into the hospital. I walked back to Luna's room, to see if Archangel was still here. 'Weird name." I thought.  
I found him talking to a very sleepy Luna. "... Do you remember me?" Archangel asked Luna. "Faintly... You were Nightmare Moons first general, right?" I was shocked at the venom in her voice. I choose this moment to come in. "Hey Luna." I said, placing a small kiss on her lips. "Hello." Her voice was still angry at Archangel.  
"So... Archangel, I noticed that your an alicorn, how did that happen?" He looked to me. "Well your an alicorn too, how did that happen?" I realized the mistake I made. "Well... Uhm." I stuttered, trying to come up with a back story. "Well... I'm not from equestrian origin." I said quickly. Both Luna and Archangel's ears perked up at this. "What?" Luna asked. "I came from a Planet called Earth." I answered. "The prophecy..." Luna said to herself.  
She suddenly got up, pulled the I.V. out of her legs, and started to charge her horn. She shot a bolt of magic at me, scoring a direct hit to my chest. I was shot through the wall behind me, startling the nurse cleaning. The dust cleared, showing Luna charging another attack. I got thrown to the next wall although I didn't blast through it. Luna's magic suddenly picked me up. A single tear rolled down my cheek. "I know you have your reasons Luna but I want you to know, I love you." I looked at my body because a pain started to grow. I found a small metal rod sticking through my chest. It looked like Luna was remembering what happened on our ate on the hill. Before I slipped out of consciousness I said; "I love you Luna."  
The darkness overtook me.

I was in a soft bed. I raised my hand to rub my head. "It couldn't have been a dream, I felt pain, I LOVED!" I yelled. Luna had been the first person I loved after my wife died. While I was I was thinking, I didn't notice someone came in. "Hey honey." I heard someone chirp beside me. I jumped at the sudden surprise. It was my wife. "But... but your dead!" She smiled. "Honey you just had a bad dream." I walked out of the bedroom. She had made breakfast, but I wasn't hungry. "Hey daddy." I recognized my daughters voice.  
"Hey sweetheart!" I said back scooping her into a hug.  
Nothing else of interest happened for the rest of the day.  
I looked to the clock. It was twelve thirty. Suddenly a door burst open. There was a gunshot. My daughter appeared at the top of the steps. "Daddy what was that?" She asked, wearing Pinky Pie pajamas. "Stay there!" I grabbed the desert eagle that I kept in a secret compartment that was in the clock.  
I ran into the kitchen. There the burglars were again. My wife dead on the floor. Suddenly my wife's head cracked around, looking at me. "Your the reason for this!" She chanted over and over again. The scene was fading, suddenly with a yell I woke up in a hospital bed.  
I got out of the bed, but fell. Some I.V. ripped out of my front legs. With a grunt I got back up but someponys magic lifted me up. I was spun around. I was facing Luna. She suddenly jumped forward causing us to kiss. "Luna, I need to go outside." She teared up. I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible pony!" She cried. I got her into a hug. "Don't worry, I still love you." Luna looked at me. "Luna, I need to go outside." She nodded. She teleported us outside.  
I immediately heard crying. I looked for a minute for the source of crying, Luna helping. We found a little filly. She looked at us. "Do you know my daddy?" Luna looked to me. "Whats his name?" I asked. "John Mathews..." I pulled Luna away. "That was my name before I was killed on my world." She looked sad that I was killed. "That's my daughter." I went back to the filly. "Honey, I'm your daddy." I said with a small smile. She jumped up into my extended fore legs.  
I walked back inside of the hospital, the girls at my side. Suddenly I was pulled out. A sword soon placed to my neck.  
"Don't you touch Luna!" A voice that I recognized Archangel's voice.  
"Don't worry, I would never mean to hurt Luna."  
The girls ran outside. The sword was pulled off,causing a small amount of blood.  
"So... uh, Luna, would you like to accompany me to work tomorrow, You might get a cupcake!" Luna smiled. "Sure!" I looked to my daughter. "Would you like to go to Sugar Cube Corner or Twilight's library?" She thought it over. "Sugar Cube Corner, I want a cupcake!" She happily chirped. "Well guys, lets go to Twilight's house for the night." My daughter pouted her bottom lip. "Can we get a cupcake, pleeeeeeeeese!" I gave in. "OK just let me get some bandages for this." I pointed to my slightly bleeding neck." After I got the bandages, we went to get a cupcake! We walked in causing the few ponies in there to look at us. I walked up to Pinky, who wouldn't stop staring at the three of us. "Hello Pinky, I hope you don't mind that I skipped work today." She bounced to us. "Not a problem!" She said still bouncing. She stopped when she reached my daughter. "Who are you?" My daughter grinned from ear to ear, meeting her favorite character. "I'm his little girl." She said pointing at me. "What would you like?" I asked her. "Could I have a vanilla cupcake?" She asked Pinky. "Yes-sir-ee Bob!" Pinky walked off to the kitchen. She soon came back holding one cupcake.  
"What will it be?" I asked Pinky. "On the house, now could you please shoo, its time for me to close shop!" Luna teleported us to Twilight's. We saw a knocked out griphon in a chair. "C'mon, lets go." I shooed my daughter up the steps. "Twilight!" I called.  
The lavender mare appeared at the kitchen doorway. "Twilight, whats with this griphon?" She shrugged. "He wont say anything."  
I didn't feel like doing it tonight, so I just made sure that the ropes were secure. I noticed that there was a cut mark in the rope. Just then the griphon swung around, hit me with the chair, effectively knocking me out.

A/N start

I love cliffhangers!

Love  
Soulful Sky


	4. Note time!

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_**Sorry guys.**_

_**Its took so long for a new chapter but all yu get is authors notes  
The chap is coming soon, I hope.**_

_**In the meanwhile I'm taking a story that some one quit on, so yeah.  
Far cry 3 With ponies!  
No cheering?  
k**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I AM A FUCKING ASSHOLE!**_

I;m giving the story to anypony who wants to take it...

Sorry guys.

I'll make other stories with Luna and Soulful


End file.
